The last game
by randombookloveingperson
Summary: Scarlet the grand daughter of snow best friend is shot (the girl with the lemon coat) she seeks revenge but when she is sent into the games she meets a boy named Flecher will she fall for him or will she kill him when his back is turned
1. Chapter 1

**H****ey guys (and girls!) SECOND FANFIC WOO HOO ok so my first one was divergent truth or dare this one is *drum roll* HUNGER GAMES this takes place after the war in mocking jay so it's the capitols kids instead of districts I promise it won't be confusing because I'm on word-Q YAY so anyways I think I'm talking to much now so ON WITH THE STORY**

I looked across the street where Anna used to live. She was dead now an idiot had killed her in the war because of her lemon coat. BY A PEACEKEEPER. Either way I wanted revenge she was my best friend and now she's dead it's so hard to accept it but Seneca's son Jake has been helping me through it. As I was thinking my maid Holly was knocking "Scarlet please come out I want to tell you something" "a minute Holly I'm changing" "ok my dear"

**That was only an intro so don't be mad that it isn't long the coolness will happen soon**


	2. Chapter 2: payback

**IM BACK PEEPS ok so I know the first chapter was not long so I'm doing this one because I want to introduce Jake so anyways I'm a disclaimer blah blah blah ON WITH IT.**

I finish getting dressed and came downstairs and a televised program was on it was about the games and I HAD TO BE IN THEM BECAUSE OF GRANDPA. Holly looked at me worried and so did Jake I was trying to look calm but inside I was freaking out. "Scarlet you ok" says Jake. "Yes" I reply witch meant NO I'm so not ok I suck at hiding things because Holly sent me back to bed.

PAGE BREAK AMIGOS!

That night I couldn't sleep much but I did get thinking I could do what katniss did and defy the capitol. After I thought that I fell asleep. That morning Jake woke me up with some bad news Holly was dead DEAD apparently she did some stuff and had to die it doesn't matter now im going to defy the capitol im done now and there going to pay for what they did.

**Again its short but I would like to give a little warning about some guy named Vivian he completely diced my story by being an idiot IT WAS AN INTRO YOU IDIOT so I told him off anyways I hope you liked chapter to**


	3. Chapter 3: The Reaping

**Hello my lovelies lately I made the cut for my school musical and I also have to play football sooo this would mean I will have barely any time to update because I'm so active at this I will have to only do one chapter a day for my stories I don't want to but I have to anyways here is *drum roll*CHAPTER 3**

_They have to pay for what they did._ Is all I thought today at school I'm only 15 luckily Grandpa sent me into various trainings so I'm like a weapon with only my hands and feet.

**ANOTHER PAGE BREAK AMIS**

_*******TIME SKIP TO THE REAPING*******_

I now know how the District people feel it's like the old capitol is gone and this is a new one where we have to work for some Martials we have and the clothes are different less extravagant and dullish.

Triffee Encite steps onto stage. "Hello capitol to the 76 hunger games for the kids who parents where with snow during the war this year will be like a Quarter Quill there will be 45 of you instead of 24 can those children come on stage". Me and a bunch of other kids make our way to the stage she names the boys. I didn't pay attention to the begging but I paid attention to the end she named "Crimson , Caleb and last but not least Fletcher now for the girls" I zoned out again until she called my name.

They were now pushing us towards trains and I just walked showing no emotion of what was happening. The boy Fletcher was next to me I guess we will be trained together I looked at him. He smiled at me HE SMILED AT ME LIKE NOTHING WAS HAPPENING LIKE THIS WAS JUST A SILLY LITTLE GAME. Note to self keep my anger under control I smiled back and looked away back in front of us.

We get on the train and I was right me and fletcher will train together. I do have to admit though he does look cute…(sorry needed to do that) and familiar I shake the thought out of my mind as Effie starts to speak.

**IT'S A CLIFFHANGER WHAT WILL SHE SAY ok so now I'm down to business please review me what you think she will say and YAY this chapter was longer than normal so I'm happy**


	4. Chapter 4: Flashbacks and suprises

**Hey guys so I know I haven't been updating lately cause I have been working on me and my friends account ( Vivessa ) so check us out feel free to review that story to our email ( ****tessaandvivian122 ** **) please dont send reviews on my personal stories because they're horrible ( I ADMIT IT ) anyways here is chapter ¾ **

"The train will take you to the new training area in district 13 there you will get a sweet and train to impress president craig" she smiles and I try to keep my anger from boiling over. Fletcher looks at me like he knows me.

"what?" I say like I don't like him

"We know each other you know" Him

"how so" Me

"My dad was Charlie" I'm pretty sure I look like an idiot. Cause I thought he had no son and now it comes to me like a strong blow to this chest, he was my best friend when we were 6. Charlie died of a stroke when I was 7. He had a daughter but she was taken by her mom when there parents separated.

"Fletcher?" I say quietly like I did remember him.

"It's me Scarlet" I just remembered something why we stopped being friends.

**FLASHBACK**

_We were sitting on the slide in the playground and he looked at me "I wonder what its like"_

"_like to do what" I say_

"_to __**kiss**_ _someone" he tells me._

"_Why don't we try?" I say_

"_Ya ok" he leans in and kisses me and I kiss him back._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

he leans in closely into my face. "do you remember" I nod. Just at that moment Katniss and Peeta walk in. "Hi" says Katniss

"Hey" I say clearing my throat.

"i'm your mentor and peeta is the boy's". she says.

"ok". I look over at Fletcher who smiles at me and I'm pretty sure I blushed.

**PAGE BREAK!**

I ate a lot tonight because I haven't been eating too much lately.

I'm laying in bed thinking. ' how could I trust him he kissed me and' I shudder remembering the day

**FLASHBACK**

"_this was a bad idea I shouldn't of kissed you." _

"_why" I say_

"_because I hate you I always have". He tells me and slaps me walking away. I sit there crying when it starts to rain so I decide to sit under the slide…_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

I clench my hands into fists and I start to get angry again.' He hated me and he only wants to get into my head well I won't let him I won't.'

**Sorry that it wasn't long but tell me what you think. BYE**


End file.
